The present disclosure generally relates to managing payments online and, more particularly, to payment security.
Online transactions are becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of online entities that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. Furthermore, the services offered by these online entities have been improving as well. The popularity of online transactions is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making a transaction online instead of at a physical location. However, payment security is a big concern in online payment systems and methods. What is needed is a secure payment platform and technology that can sufficiently address user concerns with respect to transactional security.